


Fanfare

by Chrystie, kate882



Series: Batdad and his Robins [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Of course,” Bruce said easily. If he treated it as no big deal, which it wasn’t, hopefully Jason would eventually get used to the idea of being treated to things. “ Are you a fan of Wonder Woman?”Jason’s eyes lit up at the question, and he started talking animatedly, a wide grin on his face. Bruce thought it might actually be the first time Jason had smiled at him in the short time he’d been staying with him. “Who isn’t? She’s so cool! I heard she once flipped a tank with just her hands, and the lasso of truth is awesome! I saw her on TV once taking on twenty guys with guns all by herself, it was the most badass fight I’ve ever watched!”





	Fanfare

Jason didn’t have many clothes to speak of. When he’d said he wanted to get his stuff before moving into the manor, Bruce had  hoped he’d be driving him to get more than a backpack. The backpack only even had one extra set of clothes and a jacket covered in holes. The rest of its contents was what he was sure Jason had actually wanted from it. He wouldn’t show Bruce, but it looked like photographs. He’d guess family photos.  

 So, new clothes were a priority. Which is why he was taking Jason to the mall.

 He’d kind of hoped it would go like shopping with Dick, where Dick was eager to tell him what clothes he liked.

Jason though, just kind of looked overwhelmed by all of the options and prices and people, and barely said two words while Bruce tried to find things he might like and show them to him.

So far they had a few pairs of jeans and two shirts, and Bruce wasn’t actually sure that Jason liked any of it, and he was wondering if he should have brought Alfred on this trip since Jason seemed to be more willing to talk with him.

Jason hadn’t shown any interest in the rest of the superhero community, which was very different from Dick, who had been obsessed with Superman when he came to the manor. Bruce just figured it wasn’t Jason’s thing, and that it might make introductions to the Justice league easier when he became Robin than it had been with Dick, who’d forgotten how words worked when he met Clark.

It appeared that might not be the case though, because Jason didn’t really say anything as they passed the shop window, but he did slow down to stare at a Wonder Woman shirt.

“Let’s go see what they have in here.” Bruce had learned quickly that while Dick was fine with being guided with a hand to his shoulder or back, Jason didn’t like being touched and would generally tense up and try to move away from the contact. Jason looked up at him with wide eyes, but nodded, and followed Bruce inside.

Easily finding the shirt from the window. Bruce held it up for Jason and asked what he thought of it.

“I…” Jason looked at the shirt then at the ground and then the shirt again. “Can we get that one?” He asked, clearly uncomfortable asking Bruce to spend money on him, and he was getting the feeling that was why Jason had been so unresponsive to his attempts to ask him about clothes throughout the day.

“Of course,” Bruce said easily. If he treated it as no big deal, which it wasn’t, hopefully Jason would eventually get used to the idea of being treated to things. “ Are you a fan of Wonder Woman?”

Jason’s eyes lit up at the question, and he started talking animatedly, a wide grin on his face. Bruce thought it might actually be the first time Jason had smiled at him in the short time he’d been staying with him. “Who isn’t? She’s so cool! I heard she once flipped a tank with just her hands, and the lasso of truth is awesome! I saw her on TV once taking on twenty guys with guns all by herself, it was the most badass fight I’ve ever watched!”

“She is a very fearsome person. I’m sure she’d be happy to meet you one day.” He kept his voice down for the latter of his statement.

Jason’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head rapidly. “I’m not cool enough to meet Wonder Woman.”

“None of us were cool enough to meet her, and she was glad to meet all of us. I’m sure it’ll be the same for you.”

Jason didn’t look convinced, but didn’t protest it any further, and when they bought the shirt Jason looked up at him and asked, “Can I wear it now?”

Bruce looked to the cashier who nodded and let Jason run towards the changing room with the shirt.

Jason came back a few minutes later in the shirt with a wide smile on his face.

“You look great,” Bruce smiled. This was probably the first time he’d seen Jason so openly happy. Even when Bruce had offered him the role of Robin Jason had looked more restrained.

And then he really shocked Bruce by hesitantly moving forward and giving him a hug. “Thank you,” he mumbled into Bruce’s torso before quickly pulling away and reestablishing his personal space. And Bruce didn’t think he could be happier in that moment either.

“Any time.” He really hoped that Jason would grow used to the idea of being able to ask for whatever he wanted. It was going to take time, but hopefully he’d get there eventually.

* * *

“Wait, I need one more thing,” Jason said, darting out of the Batcave. They were supposed to be getting ready to introduce him to the Justice League, and he'd been full of nervous energy all day.

He came back a few minutes later, his Wonder Woman shirt on over his Robin uniform. “I'm ready.”

“That’s not part of your regulation uniform,” Bruce said matter of factly, “But I suppose it’s fine for today.”

Jason smiled and nodded. “Just for today,” he promised.

They both headed to the Javelin, Jason having the smallest skip in his step. Bruce had already warned Diana that she’d be meeting a fan, and all she did was coo at the thought so he was sure that the meeting would go fine for both of them.

Jason did seem to get a little nervous when they got to the watchtower though and several eyes landed on them, inching behind Bruce a little.

Bruce turned his gaze to Diana who dutifully walked over to them and crouched down to Jason’s height. “You must be the new Robin. It is wonderful to finally meet you,” she told him with a bright smile.

Jason seemed to freeze for a second, the lenses on his mask going wide as he just stared at her, and then his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he held out his hand. “It's nice to meet you too,” he said, sounding almost shy, which was definitely different for Jason.

“Well your manners are definitely better than Batman’s,” Diana smiled brighter as she shook his hand, “Why don’t you meet the rest of the League.” She held out her other hand for Jason to hold, which Jason took with an air of wonder.

He was decidedly less interested in meeting the rest of the team, which Barry seemed to find hilarious, but he seemed to be on his best behavior when he was following Diana around at least.

When they eventually went back home, Jason stayed up telling Alfred all about it until he eventually fell asleep at the kitchen table, head resting next to his empty tea cup.

“He had an eventful day,” Bruce said with a cup of coffee in hand despite the time. “He managed to stay somewhat more composed than Dick did during his meeting with Clark.”

“Which is probably why he had more to say about it than Master Dick, who barely got two words out to Mr. Kent,” Alfred replied, clearing away Jason’s cup.

Bruce nodded in agreement. “Diana thinks he’s cute. She said he made a better first impression than I did.” Not surprising or untrue, even if Diana was just trying to tease him.

“Which is astonishing, because I’m sure that I spent much more time teaching you good manners than I’ve had time to impart on Master Todd,” Alfred gave him a pointed look.

Bruce only responded with a sip from his mug and brushed it off. “I think Jason’s going to be just fine with inevitable League run-ins.”

“Yes, I think you're probably right about that. Master Dick was able to handle it after meeting Mr. Kent a few times. I anticipate Master Jason will acclimate even faster.”

“He is very good at adapting.” Bruce agreed and put his finished mug in the sink. “I’ll take him to bed. If I’m lucky he might not even wake up.” Bruce carefully lifted Jason into his arms to carry him to his room.

Jason shifted in his arms, looking like he was going to wake up, before seeming to settle against Bruce’s chest, still asleep.

“It looks like you might be able to manage that,” Alfred said as he cleaned Bruce’s mug.

Bruce offered a small smile. “Goodnight Alfred.”

Jason’s room was sparsely decorated and managed to stay clean without much of Alfred’s help, the complete opposite of how it had been with Dick. Maybe with time he’d find more he’d want to keep in his room rather than the bare essentials; Bruce definitely hoped that day would come at the very least. He gently lowered Jason into his bed and tucked him in with a quiet good night which didn’t even cause him to stir.


End file.
